1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in a variety of industrial fields, an information communication system that connects an upper-level information processing terminal and a lower-level information processing terminal to each other through a network and communicates information therebetween has been developed and utilized. In such information communication system, to ensure security thereof in operation and to strengthen a management scheme thereof against an unauthorized operation have become important subjects.
For example, in an information communication system (payment system) that makes purchase/payment by using credit cards, IC cards, or the like (hereinafter, referred to as payment cards), there has been a possibility that the payment cards may be used illegally when the payment cards are passed to a third party by being lost, stolen, and so on. Therefore, a variety of measures for enhancing the security of the system have been heretofore proposed. For example, there has been proposed a technology for delivering a call from a payment processing apparatus to a cellular phone of each card owner, and performing authentication of the card owner and payment of an article desired to be purchased thereby based on personal identification number inputted from the cellular phone that has received the call (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2001-306987A). Moreover, there has been proposed a technology for associating the card for payment (payment card) and a mobile terminal with each other, and performing the authentication for confirming the identity of the card owner based on a position of the mobile terminal and a place of a terminal (the payment processing apparatus) in which the payment card is used (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2005-216210A).
However, the technology in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2001-306987A is the one to determine whether or not the payment is possible between the payment processing apparatus and each cellular phone of the user. Consequently, for each payment processing apparatus for use, it is necessary to perform the authentication for the cellular phones of the users, and there is a problem that the technology lacks convenience.
Moreover, since the technology cannot restrict functions inherent in the payment card, there is a possibility that information (for example, the personal identification number, and the like) stored in the card may be read or tampered.